1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device providing a variety of functions, including navigation, reproduction of moving pictures, TV broadcasting reception, and reproduction of MP3 files, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device having a removable hard disk drive in which the hard disk drive is adapted to have a slot-type removable shape, thereby allowing the hard disk drive to be conveniently mounted and used, and when the hard disk drive is detached, power is cut off before detaching the hard disk drive, and when the hard disk drive is mounted, power is automatically supplied after the hard disk drive is completely mounted, thereby preventing damage by a voltage shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, representative examples of a portable electronic device which displays images, such as a map or moving pictures, on the screen while the device is being carried or while a user of the device drives a car, include a navigation device, and a portable multimedia player (PMP). Since these navigation device and PMP share a variety of functions, such as navigation, reproduction of moving pictures, TV broadcasting reception and reproduction of MP3 files, these devices can be regarded as substantially identical or similar devices, and have additional memory for storing and reading external data in order to use the external data, such as map data, images and moving picture data. As these memory units, small-sized thin-plate card-type memories, such as secure digital (SD) cards, compact flash (CF) memory cards, and memory sticks, that are miniaturized to fit the characteristics of the navigation devices are mainly used.
However, so far, modules for performing a variety of multimedia functions, such as navigation, TV broadcasting reception, reproduction of MP3 files and reproduction of moving pictures, have been suggested for navigation devices, but a module for storing a large amount of data and when necessary providing the stored data has not been developed. According to a conventional technology, when a user wants to store data received through ground wave, cable or satellite broadcasting, the data should be stored by using the card-type memory as described above, thereby limiting the amount of data that can be stored. Accordingly, there has been an increasing demand for a data storage device which can easily store a large amount of data and can also easily read stored data.
In particular, the size of data files has been increasing day by day and, for example, a navigation device for vehicles has been evolving to have multiple purposes such that the navigation device can allow a user to watch TV broadcasting or digital moving pictures (for example, a movie) in addition to the navigation function. In order to effectively support these functions, a method of easily connecting an additional external memory device to a navigation device, thereby supporting a large size of files in the navigation device, is essentially required.
However, the card-type memory described above has a small capacity, and thus cannot store a large size of files such as moving picture file. Accordingly, it is difficult to use a large size of data in the navigation device. Furthermore, this card-type memory is expensive and with the increasing storage capacity, the price increases exponentially. Accordingly, the memory causes high expenses to users, thereby limiting popularization of the navigation device.